Whisper
by Spikeslittledevil
Summary: Sami just found out that she is having brandons baby... But Lucas wants to be part of the babys life.. and wants to tell sami three words.. Would he get the courage to do so?
1. Default Chapter

Whisper  
  
Author Note: This is my first story. I hope you like.. Lumi forever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character.. Days of our lives and the creators.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
My Last Breath By Evanescence  
  
Chapter 1 : Alone  
  
She lay in her queen-size bed. Thinking about what went wrong in her life. Of course one thing she could think of was her son's farther and her enemy. She looked at the patterns on the ceiling. She laid a hand on her stomach and started to rub in little circles. She sighed and lay on her side. She looked towards the alarm clock on her nightstand. She watched as the digital numbers turned to 3:00 am. She had been in her bed for at least 32 hours. She closed her eyes and could picture Brandon's face when he heard what she did. She was going to get her revenge on Lucas if it was the last thing she did before she died. She was carrying Brandon's baby. She could feel tears coming in her eyes. She will always and will be alone. She sat up and ran to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and threw up. She hated this stage in the pregnancy. She rested her head on her arm. She started to cry more and more. She could feel more coming up. She bent forward again and threw up. She stood up slowly and walked towards the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had all full taste in her mouth. She rinsed her mouth out with some scope and headed towards her bed. She climbed into the bed and pulled her blankets over her head. She closed her eyes shut and wished everything around her would die. She fell into a sleepless dream world. She could feel herself finally not being alone.  
  
i "Samie, You had a baby girl." Said Doctor Housemen. He handed the baby over towards the mother. Samie had tears coming down her face. She felt the doctor set her baby in her arms. She kissed the top of the head of her new baby girl. She looked up at Lucas.  
  
"Isn't she wonderful. Look she has your nose and my eyes. She definitely has your hair." Said Samie once again kissing the baby's head. Lucas beamed down at his wife and new daughter.  
  
" I will always be there for you Samie. You know that." Said Lucas kissing Samie on the lips softly. She looked at him with a smile.  
  
" So what to name her?" asked Samie. " I was thinking Maya Haven Roberts. Or do you have something else in mind?" asked Lucas. He smoothed back some of Samie's blonde hair away from her face.  
  
" I think its perfect." Stated Samie. " Maya Haven Roberts. Happy Birthday sweetie."  
  
Lucas saw the family outside. He motioned them to come in. The whole Brady clan was there except a few. Eric couldn't make it because he had some photo shot to go to in Rome. Carrie and Mike were getting settled in their new house and Carrie had to start her new job on Monday.  
  
Roman walked over to the right side of the hospital bed to look at his new granddaughter. He smiled down at Samie and glanced over at Lucas. " Can I hold her peanut?" asked Roman reaching out for Maya.  
  
" Yes dad but be careful. Watch her head. Make sure you don't bounce her around." Said Samie worrying over her daughter. She looked at the rest of the Brady family. She saw that Will was holding on to Lucas hand. Will let go of his hand and jumped on his mommy's hospital bed. Samie gave Will a big hug. Lucas rubbed Wills back and then was handed his daughter to him.  
  
" Hi honey. Your so beatuiful." Said Lucas in a soft whisper. He started to rock back and forth. Samie watched as her husband rocked her new child.  
  
/i  
  
Samie jolted out of bed with sweat forming on her forehead. She looked towards the digital alarm clock and sighed. 8:52 in the morning it read. She pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She walked towards the bathroom. She covered her mouth and once again she was throwing up in the toilet. She rested her head on her arm and sighed.  
  
"Cant be doing this again." Said Samie. Samie got off of the bath floor and flushed the toilet. She turned on the water in the sink. Filled it with cold water and started to wash her face. She picked up her toothbrush and put some crest toothpaste on the brush. She started to brush her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror. Lucas was coming over today to pick up Will. She set her toothbrush back into the toothbrush holder. She started to brush her long blonde hair and reached for a hair tie. She tied her hair into a loose bun. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a pair of torn jeans and a black tank top. She pulled her teddy over her head and pulled on the tank top. She grabbed the pants and put them on. She opened her bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen. She smelled fresh coffee and eggs cooking.  
  
" Will.. Honey." Said Sami walking in the kitchen. She stopped and saw that it was Lucas in her kitchen. Her eyes went wide and a feel of rage came into to her. All she could hear was his laughing. She bundles her hands into fists. She had them close to her side. Will looked up from the kitchen table and saw his mother.  
  
" Hey mom. Dad came over to make me breakfast before we went out for the day." Said Will looking towards her. Sami smiled and walked over and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Lucas turned around and stared at her. Something looked different about her. She looked like she was glowing. Lucas went back to making breakfast. Sami walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet door that held the coffee cups. She grabbed one and grabbed the coffeepot. She poured herself some black coffee. She glared at Lucas and went towards the living room. She sat down on the couch and grabbed her book. She turned to page 145 and started to read. She started to drink her coffee and read when she heard whispering in the kitchen. She dropped her book on her lap and turned to look what was going on in there. Will and Lucas looked at her and glared. Sami could feel the morning sickness coming again. She stood up so fast and ran towards the bathroom covering her mouth.  
  
Lucas watched her and got up off his chair and walked towards Sami's bathroom. Sami was bent over with her head on her arm. She moaned and looked over to see Lucas standing there watching here. She glares at him and flushes the toilet. She stood up and walked towards the sink. She turned on the water and washed her face. She took her toothbrush to brush her teeth again. When she was down she dried her face off and turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" asked Sami watching Lucas with a smirk on his face. Lucas laughed and shacked his head.  
  
"Sami Sami what have you gotten yourself into now.. Brandon isn't coming back for this." Said Lucas brushing some falling hair that came across her face. She batted his hand away and glared.  
  
" I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone. Except me, So why did you come here? "Asked Sami. Sami pushed her way through him. He grabbed hold of her arm and turned her around to face him.  
  
" I came here to be with my son." Said Lucas  
  
Sami glared at him." Or did you come here to make comments about me. Or maybe tell me how my life I just screwed up again. Lucas join the party with the rest of them."  
  
Lucas laughed." Sami I think that you have a lot to worry about than what others think don't you." He reached over and patted her stomach. Sami batted his hand away.  
  
Lucas let go of her arm and walked back towards the kitchen to have breakfast with his son.  
  
Sami sat down on her bed and picked up the phone and dialed a number..  
  
" I need your help." She said in a whisper. 


	2. Wrong Way

Whisper Author Note: This is my first story. I hope you like.. Lumi forever! The songs in the chapter are from Pink! Got to like her! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character.. Days of our lives and the creators.  
Oh... I've been down this road before  
  
where the passion turns into pain  
  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
  
I swore I'd never get caught up again...  
  
But ain't it true... it takes what it takes  
  
And sometimes... we get too smart too late  
  
One more heartache for me... another night in misery  
  
Misery... misery  
  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me  
  
Seems it's my destiny...  
  
For love to cause me misery...  
  
Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery  
  
By Pink and Steven Taylor Chapter 1: Wrong way " What's wrong?" asked Belle on the other line. Sami sighed and told her sister that she need her to watch Will when he gets home from school this afternoon. " I have a doctors appointment at 3:00 and that's when Will gets home.. I will pay you little sis." Said Sami. Sami turned towards her bedroom door and saw Will sitting on the couch with Lucas going over his math homework before he went to school. " Sure thing Sami.. I will be over before he gets home. know need to pay me.. I will love to look after the little munchkin." Said Belle. Sami smiled and got up. " Ok so I will tell Will that you will watch him and I will probably be home before 4:00. Okay belle I have to get going I will see you later. Bye." Said Sami " Bye." Said Belle and hanged up the phone. Sami placed the phone on the hook. She walked over towards her closet and pulled out a jean skirt and a black tank top. She got dressed and pulled her hair down and brushed it out. She long blonde hair covered her shoulders and she went to put her make up on. She wore light colors today. She wasn't really in the mood this morning to dress up and coat her make up on her face. She checked herself and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. " Will Aunt Belle is coming over after school to hang out with you.. She will be here when you get here.. I don't want to hear anything bad about you when I come home." Said Sami when she started to pick up some of his toys. Will sighed and stuffed his homework back into his bookbag and kissed his father on the cheek and said "later" He walked over towards Sami and gave her a quick hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom." Then he was out the door. Sami smiled and turned around to face with Lucas. She scowls and glared at him. She looked at his face and saw his eyes were starring right at her and with that stupid smirk he wears on his face. She walks up to him and shoves him. Lucas was surprised about that and fell on to the couch. He scowls and gets up and stands in front of Sami. " Why did you just push me for?" asked Lucas. Watching Sami think about what she just did. She smiled and walked a little closer. " I felt like it. You were just standing there with a little smirk of yours on that damn ugly face of yours." Spat Sami. She folded her arms around her chest. Lucas glared and inched more closely to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. Lucas knew he was driving her crazy. He laid a hand on her stomach. Sami didn't do anything she was trying to think of a good way to get Lucas away from her. He stared into her blue eyes and inched his face closer to hers and leaned over and whispered in her ear. " Is this mine or his?" asked Lucas. He leaned lowered and started to kiss her soft spot on the side of her neck. She shrived and remembered her dream. She swallows and tried to get back to reality. She choked out. " Why do you care.. if this baby is Brandon's? Why would it be yours?" Lucas leaned back up to look at her and smiled. " You don't remember that night at my apartment.. Do you. after Brandon broke up with you.. You got drunk and came to my apartment and threw yourself at me." Said Lucas. Sami almost wanted to forget about that night. She smiled and pushed him away from her but that didn't work he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Her body was up against his and he smashed his lips to hers and kissed her with rare passion like the night in his bedroom. (This part has some cuss words..) Sami stumbled up the stairs towards her apartment. She dug through her purse for her keys. She found them and looked at the apartment across from her. She needed someone to talk to. Hell it had to be home. She walked over towards his door and knocked. She leaned against it and waited. She didn't hear him open it. She fell backwards and fell on her ass. She started to burst into laughs and then tears. Lucas stared down at her in amusement. She looked up at him and watches him offer his hand to her to get up. She looked at the hand and placed hers into his. He pulled her up and there bodies where close together. She started to cry and wrapped her arms around him and forgot about what he had done to her all those years they were apart. He patted her on the back. She leaned back and stared at his lips. She leaned in and smashed her lips on to his. He kisses her back. Her tongue pleaded for permission to enter. He let her tongue in. She stared to moan. He pulled away and started to breathe heavy. He watched her open her eyes and saw that they had rare emotions and he didn't care anymore. He led her to the bedroom and closed the door. Lucas opened his eyes to find her gone. He ran his hand through his hair. He threw his legs over to the side of the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up. He zipped them up and left the top button un done. He walked towards the window and pulled the shade up. He put bother hands on each side of the window. He watched as the sky was turning because of the sun raising. No sleep, no sex, for you from your x-girlfriend  
  
I was too deep can't let you call me just jump in  
  
At times I would push my feelings aside to let you feel  
  
I'm novocaine I'm numb and nothing's real He ran his hand through his hair again. He heard the water running in his shower. She was still here. Lucas stilled had his back turned towards his bathroom when Sami opened the door. Like the coldest winter  
  
I am frozen from you  
  
I was weak before now you've made me  
  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
  
I gave you my all my baby  
  
I'm numb, numb, numb She watched as his back muscles relaxed and him just standing there. She walked behind him and ran her hand over his back. Lucas shrived and turned around to face her. Her eyes were rare with emotions and felt like she was going to tare him apart. She picked up her purse and her jacket. He glared at her. " So using me for sex now Sami. A good fuck when you're drunk?" said Lucas. Sami stood there with her pursed clutched in her hand and dropped her jacket on the floor. But the tears were silent inside you see  
  
I laid there quiet  
  
And watched you have your way with me  
  
I might have cried  
  
But the tears were silent inside you see  
  
You called me names  
  
Made me feel like I was dumb  
  
I didn't feel a thing  
  
And now I'm gone, gone, gone " Made you speechless. Figures.. That was really low Sami.. I think I would of done that but I give credit to you now. Maybe you are a cheap slut." Said Lucas. Sami glared at him through the mist of tears building up in her eyes. She walked towards him and upper cut him. He fell to the floor bringing a hand up to his nose. Blood started to run down his face. She broke his nose. " You fucking bitch.. Get the hell out of my apartment now.. GET OUT." He yelled holding his nose. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom he heard the door slam. Like a battered child  
  
I got used to your pain but you know it's 'cause I was weak before now you've made me  
  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
  
I gave you my all my baby  
  
I'm numb, numb, numb Sami remember what he called her. She pushed him away and looked at him. " I hate you.. I hate you so much." Screamed Sami " That's not what you said when we were fucking each other that night. I remember your words were.. I love you baby.. more more.. I love you Lucas." Said Lucas with a smile on his face. He loved to play with her head. Sami ran towards the door and opened it open. " Get the hell out now.. Lucas I said NOW." She was crying and looked at him with a death glare. Lucas grabbed his coat and leaned over towards Sami and whispered.." More baby more.. That's right.." and walked towards his apartment. Sami slammed the door and slid down with her back resting on the door. She was in tears. 


	3. Appointment from Hell

Whisper Author Note: This is my first story. I hope you like.. Lumi forever! The songs in the chapter are from Pink! Got to like her! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character.. Days of our lives and the creators.  
Oh... I've been down this road before  
  
where the passion turns into pain  
  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
  
I swore I'd never get caught up again...  
  
But ain't it true... it takes what it takes  
  
And sometimes... we get too smart too late  
  
One more heartache for me... another night in misery  
  
Misery... misery  
  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me  
  
Seems it's my destiny...  
  
For love to cause me misery...  
  
Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery  
  
By Pink and Steven Taylor Chapter 3: Appointment from hell Sami watched as couples walked in holding hands and kissing. She placed a hand on her stomach and stared at the one person she didn't want to see at all here. Sami rolled her eyes and looked in the other direction. Lucas sat down in the empty seat next to her. He smiled at her and looked around at the other couples. He lifted his arm slowly and put it around Sami. Sami looked at the arm that was draped around her shoulder. She glared at him and shrugs it off from her. Lucas pulled it away and motioned his hand to his heart like he was hurt by that action. In a low voice," What the hell are you doing?" asked Sami looking into his big brown eyes. Lucas laughed and grabbed her arm and pulled her closer and leaned over and whispered in her ear. " I want to be here for this baby if it isn't even mine. I will take care of you and this baby. I know you fucking hate me but I'm willing to do this if you want to make this work for this new child you are bringing into this world. I know it might be Brandon's or mine but we will see after the doctor tells us how far a long you are." Said Lucas in a serious tone. Sami looked with confusion in her eyes. She lowered her head to look at her feet. " You know you don't have to do this. I mean I am capable to dot his on my own. Hell I raised Will with your fucking help. But if you're thinking about help me. You have another thing coming to you." Said Sami looking Lucas right in the eyes. A short plumed woman came through the closed door. She looked around and in a husky voice says." Samantha Brady, Dr. Housemen is ready to see you now." Sami got up and straightened her skirt. She grabbed her purse and Lucas followed behind her. He put his hand on her lower back to guide her. Sami flinched when she felt his touch. She snapped her head back and stared at Lucas. Lucas smiled and winked at her. The nurse stopped and stood on the other side of the little room that she told Sami to get in they're to wait for the doctor. " Ok. So take off your clothes and put on that gown and cover your lower half with the blanket." Said the nurse. She closed the door and walked off towards Doctor Housemen. Sami dropped her purse next to the chair near Lucas. Lucas sat down in the chair next to the examine table. He looked Sami up and down with a smirk on his face. Sami glared and him with death in her eyes. " Lucas. Can you get out of the room for a while so I can change into this gown." Asked Sami with a nasty tone. Lucas laughed. " I have seen it all before so why should I leave. I can just close my eyes and picture you naked. With all those curves and you calling my name in pleasure. It's really not that hard. " He closes his eyes and smiled with amusement. He opens his eyes and look into hers." See that wasn't too hard. You do have a nice body." Sami picked up her purse and threw it at him. The purse went flying across the room and hit Lucas in the head. " Now get the hell out before I scream and have someone escort you out. Sick fucking asshole." Said Sami waiting for him to get his ugly ass out of the chair. ' Ok.. The sooner he is out of the room more time I can get a chance to be alone to myself. He does look cute though over there.. Damn no he doesn't Bad Sami.' She thought to herself. Lucas got off of the chair and walked towards Sami and handed her the purse and glared at her. " Tell me when you are done. I want to hear what the doctor says. I didn't get a chance to do that with Will and I'm sure as hell want to be part of this child's life." Said Lucas opening the door and slamming it. Lucas leaned against it and waited for Sami to change. ' This is going to be hard as I thought.' Thought Lucas. He scanned the area where he was standing at and didn't notice the door open. He stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. Sami got on to the table with out laughing out loud. Sami watch his facial expressions. He looked hurt and embarrassed. ' Good that he feels like that he should. He has put me through hell the past week.' Thought Sami. Who was laughing out loud now. Lucas got up and rubbed his lower back and closed the door. He glared at her and sat down in the chair that he just was sitting in before. " I'm happy you found that to your amusement when I'm really hurting in my lower back." said Lucas. He picked up a magazine that was on the desk. He flipped through it. He looked up at Sami and noticed she was in that white gown. " How about we get some use to you in that white gown." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Sami snorted with disgust and flicked him off. Lucas raised his hand to his mouth and to his heart. " I'm so hurt from you Sami.. Can you forgive me." Sami glared at him. " When hell freezes over." she said to him in aggressive tone. Lucas laughed." You're back to your old self now. I was wondering when you were going to make appearance." Sami ignored that comment. The doctor knocked on the door.  
  
" Hello, I am Doctor Housemen.. Samantha Its nice to see you again.. How's Will and Who is this nice man you have with you today?" he asked Lucas while he stuck his hand out for Lucas to shake. Lucas stood up and dropped the magazine on the chair and walked towards the doctor. " I'm a friend of Sami's." said Lucas shaking the doctors hand. Housemen nodded and got on Sami's Left side. " Well today we are going to take some blood samples to see how far along you are and take your first picture of your baby." Sami smiled and looked at Lucas and then frowned. Lucas rolled his eyes and watched the doctor take blood out of Sami's arm. The doctor handed the bottle of blood to his nurse that just walked into the room. (Forgive me for I know nothing on fist baby appointments so please DON'T GET MAD AT ME!!) Housemen rolled Sonogram machine over (sorry guys) and got it ready to view Sami baby. Lucas pulled up the chair he was in. He sat on the magazine. He didn't really care anymore all he wanted was to know if he was the father. The doctor put some Petrolane jelly on Sami stomach. " It's going to be a little cold." Said Housemen. He rubbed it around on her stomach. Sami flinched and looked down at her somewhat flat stomach. She looked over at Lucas and noticed that he was starring at her stomach and what the doctor was doing. Sami couldn't but help smile of what he was doing for her. She looked towards the screen and felt the scope the doctor was using. " Would you like to hear the heart beat?" asked Housemen. Housemen turned up the volume and you could hear the heart beat of the baby. Lucas's eyes went wide and smiled ear to ear. He grabbed Sami's hand and started to laugh. The nurse walked in with the blood results. She handed the papers to Housemen and walked over to hold the scope. She beamed of what she saw with Lucas and Sami. Sami stared at the screen that showed where her baby was. She smiled and never caring that Lucas and her were holding hands. " Well Sami the results show that you are at least 3 weeks." Said Housemen. Lucas eyes grew wide. ' The baby is mine.. I'm going to have another child with Sami again.' He thought. Sami eyes grew wide. " Oh no." 


	4. Evening of Romance

Whisper Author Note: This is my first story. I hope you like.. Lumi forever! The songs in the chapter are from Pink and Korn!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character.. Days of our lives and the creators.  
Oh... I've been down this road before  
  
where the passion turns into pain  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
  
I swore I'd never get caught up again...  
But ain't it true... it takes what it takes  
  
And sometimes... we get too smart too late  
  
One more heartache for me... another night in misery  
Misery... misery  
  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me  
  
Seems it's my destiny...  
  
For love to cause me misery...  
  
Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery  
  
By Pink and Steven Taylor Chapter 4: Evening of Romance...NOT! " Oh no." said Sami softly closing her eyes and wishing this wasn't true. Lucas leaned back into the chair and took the news really well. " I'm going to be a father again." He whispered to himself. Housemen looked at the two and shacked his head.  
  
" I will leave you too alone for now." Said Housemen walking out of the room and closing the door. Lucas got up and started to pace around the room. Sami sat up and started to wipe away the jelly off her stomach. She groaned and got the rest of the jelly off of her stomach. She pulled down her gown and swung her legs over to dangle off of the table. She watched as Lucas paced back and forth through out the small room. She rolled her eyes and jumped off of the table and grabbed hold of the back of the gown. She walked over towards the chair that held her clothes. She looked towards Lucas and sighed really loud.  
  
Lucas had frozen into one of his paces moments. He turned around to face Sami. His eyes went wide and searched each area that was cover with the thin gown. He gulped and backed away but he did keep his eyes on her body. She reached for the blanket and the gown fell off of her left side. Her shoulder was bare and was tan with a light part where her bra strip most have been. She grabbed a hold of the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed her bra and slipped it on and hooked it in the back. She grabbed her panties and pulled them on. She dropped the blanket and the gown to the floor. She was standing in her undergarments and grabbing for her jean skirt. She pulled the jean skirt up her legs and buttoned them. Lucas watched as she was getting dressed. He shifted in his spot and noticed he was drooling. He wiped the drool from his face and continued to watch her get dressed. She pulled her shirt over her head and down her chest area. She brushed back her hair out of her face and looked up towards Lucas. She glared at him and walked towards him. She put her hands on her hips and smirked. " What are you looking at. I mean you have seen all of this before. Nothing to knew. Lucas wipe the drool off your face." Said Sami walking to put her boots on. Lucas wiped the rest of the drool away. "Come on. I think I need to get back to my apartment to save Belle from Will. Plus I need some food in my stomach." Said Sami walking towards the counter that you pay your bill. Housemen looked at the couple and smiled. He walked towards them and holds the picture of the ultrasound that he did for their first picture of the baby. Lucas noticed him walking towards them and he smiled. Housemen handed him the picture and smiled. " Good luck being the father." Housemen patted Sami on the shoulder before heading to his office. Lucas looked at the picture and smiled. Sami finished paying the bill and turned around to see Lucas starring at the picture. She smiled and walked up to him. Lucas looked up and handed the picture to Sami. He leans in to her and says quietly to her." I will be a part of this baby's life. I will do my best as a father and I will help you through this. We need to talk. How about we go to dinner to night. Belle can watch will a little longer." Sami stared at him and nodded. She didn't feel like having a fight with him. She didn't feel so good. She turned on her heel and walked out of the doctor's office. Lucas watched as the door closed behind her. She grabbed her keys out of her purse and fumbled to try to unlock her door. Lucas watched as she was trying to unlock her door. She pushed back some of her hair and tears were running down her face. She unlocked her door and got in and slammed the door. She had beaten on the steering wheel and then turned the car on. She looked back and backed out of the parking lot and headed towards the apartment complex. She turned on the radio. She started to think of what was going to happen next. Her rest of the drive was quite. Lucas watched as the black Honda disappeared around the corner. He walked towards his Red BMW and pushed the button. He opened the car door and sat in it and closed the door. He turned the car on backed out of the parking space and drove down the road and turned the corner that Sami just did. He turned on the radio and a song blasted through the speakers. He started to sing a long with the song.  
I am watching your eyes,  
  
And follow my salvation.  
  
There's so much shit around me,  
  
Such a lack of compassion. Lucas laughed and started to yell out the other part.  
I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ALL FUN AND GAMES.  
  
Instead it's all the same.  
  
I want something to do,  
  
Need to feel the sickness, in you.  
I feel the reason, as it's leaving me,  
  
No not again.  
  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh,  
  
Make me bad.  
All I do is look for you,  
  
I need my fix you need it too.  
  
Just to get some sort of attention...attention.  
WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO YOU?  
  
what does it does it mean to you?  
  
FOR ME IT'S SOMETHING I JUST DO.  
  
I just do  
  
I want something,  
  
I need to feel the sickness in you.  
I feel the reason as it's leavin' me,  
  
No not again.  
  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh(?),  
  
Make me bad. Lucas laughed more this time. " God that felt good." He pulled his car into the parking spot and walked towards the entrance. He opens the door to the apartment complex and climbed the stairs. He reached his floor and saw that Belle was leaving. He jogged towards her. " Hey Belle, Did Sami tell you anything?" asked Lucas. " She told me that I could go home and that she will tell me when she tells the family Sunday at the Brady Pub." Said Belle looking at Lucas with confusion." Are you alright?" Lucas nodded." Take care Belle." Belle smiled and walked past him and down the stairs. Lucas walked towards Sami's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited and heard footsteps. Sami emerged from behind the closed door. She glared at him. " What do you want now Lucas?" she asked nicely. Will looked towards the door and saw that his father was there. Will smiled ran up to greet him. " Hey Dad. Are you coming over for dinner?" asked Will hoping his mother will invite him in.  
  
"Will I think your father has other things he has to do. Don't you Lucas?" asked Sami. Lucas looked straight into Sami's eyes. " No I don't so if I could. Can I please stay for dinner with you and my son." Said Lucas smiling at her. She glared and moved out of the way so he could walk in. Will latched onto Lucas leg and started to laugh.  
  
"Good to see you again buddy... How have you been?" asked Lucas sitting down on the couch with Will sitting next to him. " I'm good. Mom wanted to tell me something. So I'm kind of glade you are here." Said Will. Sami shut the door at that last statement that Will made. Sami breathed in and exhaled. She turned around and walked towards the two men in her life. She sat down in the chair next to the couch and sighed. Will looked over at his mother and was worried about them two.  
  
" What did you want to tell me Mom?" asked Will with concern in his voice. Sami looked at him. How in the hell I am going to tell my son. Oh by the way your father and me are having another child. So you might have a baby sister or brother. Thought Sami. " Well I have some good news. You know that I was going to the doctors this afternoon. Honey, I found out that I am having another baby. It's our baby." She said gesturing towards Lucas. Will's eyes lit up and smiled. " Yes finally you two got together. You guys were driving me crazy with all this fighting of me." Said Will. Will gave Lucas and Sami a hug and went to his room. " I hope I get a brother." Yelled Will from his room. Lucas stared at Sami. " I can't believe you told him that. I think that was the most concern thing you did all day expect when you changed in front of me that was pleasure." Said Lucas inching towards her. Sami cleared her throat and moved towards the kitchen to make dinner. Lucas laughed and followed her. " So what's for dinner?" asked Lucas moving behind Sami. He ran his hand down her arm. She flinched and dropped the spoon she had in her hand. " I see that I still get to you. Do you like my touch Sami?" asked Lucas seductively. Sami nodded. She was weakening from his touch. The way he makes her feel. She shocked those feeling out of her head and moved towards the stove. Of course he followed right behind her. She licked her lips and turned around to face him. She looked up and down his body and moaned. He smiled and moved closer to her. He pulled her closer to his body and whispered in her ear. " I knew you would come back to me." Said Lucas. Sami snapped out of it and pushed him away. " I was caught up in the moment. Don't you think for one moment that this (She gestures between them) is going to happen because it will never happen. Never." Said Sami moving towards the living room. " Why do you keep saying that Sami. We are bringing a baby into this world. I want this to be a good thing for him or her to grew up with. Will never had that kind of lifestyle for him. I will be damned if this baby grows up with that from the past. Sami I am willing to make this work if you are." Said Lucas standing behind her. Sami turned around to face him. " Work what out Lucas? What relationship do we have? It was just one night." Said Sami. " I felt something that night Sami. I want this baby to grow up with a family. How hard is that to ask of you. I just want us to be together for Will's sake and the new baby." Said Lucas stepping closer. " I want that to Lucas but I just don't think that this will work out." Said Sami " Damn it Sami will you just give it a chance." He yelled. Sami stepped back. " Don't you yell at me Lucas Roberts. I will be damned to have you yell at me. I just got down with a horrible break up and you want to start a new relationship with me. I don't think it will work out. We will be at each other throats." Said Sami. Lucas ran his hands through his hair he was getting really frustrated. " Well fuck it. I tried to get you to understand but you always make excuses Sami. Will you just grow up a little and look at what I have to offer. I love you. I have been in love with ever since the photo lab. When we were making love and created that beatuiful boy in there but you were to obsess to release that I was in love with you. Now we have created another one. All you do now is just sit back and make its life a living hell now. This was my last chance to get you to understand. Tell will that I did have something planed for tonight and I forgot that I had to do it." Said Lucas walking towards the door. Sami picked up the nearest thing that was close and it was her coffee cup. She threw it towards the door. It crashed as the door closed. She collapsed on the floor crying. " I love you to." She said in a whisper. She brought her knees to her chest and cried. 


End file.
